Resident Evil:Cruel Honor
by LegendaryWolf9
Summary: A side story about the cruel fates of the civilians of Racoon city,and the cruel people that do the cruelist of things while in the worst of times.Takes place in R.E. 2 and R.E. 3(Means you will see some charaters from other R.E.s)
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil:Cruel Honor  
  
2002,Based on a R.E. RPG   
on MSN CHAT,Resident Evil  
belongs to Capcom.inc  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Racoon City...a quiet city in midwest of the United States,a once peacefull city,now over ruled by a force that was not suppose to exist..a true force of evil...true evil.Every man,woman,and child in this city is now suffering.Most of them are dead..or dieing.The undead slaughters a child in the dirty street as a monster attack the police.The civilans slaughtered by the undead or once of the dozen monsters released by a Biohazard..  
  
As the city fades to it's deepest hours several helecoptors come in......the humming sounds of the helecoptor in the distance sky.....The smell of roten and dead fleash fill the helecoptors....the people inside did not care,they din't even smelled it.The one of the helecoptor touched down on the Racoon Police Department building.....Three men steped out.No way in hell were they here to rescue to civilians,no way in hell are they going here to do anything good.These men are relentless,they were train by Umbrella White themselves.All of them are in there mid twentys and were capable of anything,they have been threw hundreds of simulations,and they know what to expect.  
  
The three men were dressed in combat gear,complete with a combat biosuit,and a SW-D Paratrooper riffle.They had on some armor,enought armor for a swat member,they also had night vision googles.One the men stormed in to the RPD as the others follow.  
  
They knew what was going on,that this was planed as soon as the accident happened.They knew about the Top Secret Version of the G-Virus that was at the food warehouse,and that at this moment dumb grunts from U.B.C.S. were going to try and retreave it.They knew about operation Clean Sweep and the other horors that were happening.They did not care,they did not fear.They were to elminate as many survivors as possible and spread the carnage even further.They need to silence the ones that threaten Umbrella's powers,they need to silence the survivors that witness this horor. One of the men kicked open the door as they stormed in to the RPD,they shooted down everything in site as soon as they were in.None of the monsters were that they incounter were a match for them.  
  
As they reached the lobby and climed down the electronic ladder and pass the statue of a woman holding a bowl,they inter a office,full of cops,and civilians.How stupid they were to belive these merciless soldiers were good people.How Stupid.Within the next five minuite every civilian,every cop,was slaughter by them.One of the Soldiers din't even use a gun on one of them.He kicked them to death.  
  
However,one of the men,the one that was shorter than the other two did not killed any of them.He felted sad.That this was all wrong....why are people so cruel?why do they do these evil things among the worst of times?Why?He shooked his head...this was true hell......he wanted to die after withnessing this.One of the soldiers put a hand on his shouder and said  
"Do your job,...I know it's sick,but we have to."The other one that kicked two guys to death simply laughted."  
Sick?more like fun!"  
He then faced the shorter one,  
"Neogunner.....you were train to do this.Now stop feeling pity and get to work!"Neogunner then screamed out "THIS IS WORK?THIS IS SICK,THIS IS THE WORST FREAKIN JOB IN THE WORLD,WHY DO YOU FIND HAPPYNESS IN DEATH?!IT'S SICK,DEATH LEAVES TO INSANITY!"  
  
The Soldier then said  
"It's my job."  
With that,Neogunner tooked out his Riffle and emptyed the clip into him.  
"What have I done?"  
"I never had a simulation with gruesome killing..."  
  
"Yo,don't freak out now.....you don't need to kill me too,do you?"The other soldier looked at him.  
Neogunner shooked his head.The other soldier then said,  
"Geez........you killed him..."  
"I am so dead............"  
"Don't think about it.....we need to abort the mission."  
"......is the corrperation going to execute me?"  
"................"  
"I don't know...................let's go"  
  
The two troops exited the RPD,one of them seen a glimps of a thing walking around....a big thing..a man shaped thing...  
It was big.....  
very big..  
bald..  
Green Trench Coat?..  
It killed a civilian..  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT"  
"RUN!!"  
  
  
  
  
To Be Contiued.....  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
I am sorry if this was too brutal,but I've seen some sick documenty on what the Japanese did during world war 2,and Im very pissed off.And I can't get over it,the documentry was to gruesome to talk about,I feel sick,But I needed to show people how truely evil a group of people can be during the worst state of time,I need a shower to cleanse my spirit now.anyways review this,it's my 1st Fanfic.Don't worry,at the end of all this,good will prevail,It always do in real life,and in fiction.(Any other mistakes and missunderstandings,relax Im not perfect I'll fix it later) 


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil:Cruel Honor  
  
2002,Based on a R.E. RPG   
on MSN CHAT,Resident Evil  
belongs to Capcom.inc  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
CHAPTER 2:Truth and Recollections  
  
Several Soldiers,with no honor,no mercy were thrown in to hell for a battle that no one will win.They are here to spill the blood of the innocent,they were here to destroy,to kill,to finish the mission they were assigned to do.But in the middle of combat,one of the soldiers reclames his humanity and decides not to do these inhuman acts,In the middle of combat,two soldiers on the same side open fire on one another,spilling blood on the everdirty streets.The soldier that reclaim his humanity decides that he will disobey orders,but will not turn on the company that owns his life.....  
  
However,during this operation,several new helecoptors are comeing in,they are here to save the civilians,or so it seems.They are the U.B.C.S.,but little do they know they are here for a test.A test to see how long they last against the undead....One by one they fall to army of the dead.And soon there are too little lefted....there mission is over.......  
  
Now as the two cruel soldiers that were here to kill innocents,are now fleeing for cover,they incounter a monster that no god created,a monster that was created in the inmage of Man....now the true battle begins,and the real truth shall be told......  
  
"SHIT!,WHAT THE HELL IS THAT"  
"NEOGUNNER TAKE COVER!"  
"WATCH YOUR BACK!"  
  
The cruel soldier known simply called "Killerzero" takes aim at the hulking giant as it steps toward him.The cruel soldier is not afraid of death,he does not take pleasure in death or killing,he is simply here to get the job done and go home.He has no intention of dieing,But if he must die to succeed than so be it.  
  
The thing,the monster stood taller than a normal human,it had great fists of leather,and was in a erie looking trench coat.As the thing stomped towards them it seemed to be driven by some unknown force,The thing raised both his hands getting ready to bash it's foe.  
  
The cruel soldier remained still..............  
  
The thing slamned both it's fists down as the soldier rolled away.Killerzero goted up and started to open fire as the thing missed.The bullets of automatic paratrooper riffle pounds into the thing,but it does not bleed.He continues,there is no pain on the monsters face.The soldier still concentrates his fire as the thing starts to take swings at the him.He does not fear the monster.He fires and fires,but there is no effect.The soldier stops....and trys to reload-too late,the thing smashes into the soldiers face breaking the Bio-Mask and his night vision googles,pieces of glass inter the soldiers left eye,poping the pupile,the he can't see with his left eye anymore,The soldier drops his riffle,there is blood on the floor and on his suit-The thing rasies his leg and stomps on him-HARD.The soldier trys to evade but is caughted in the kick.He trys to stand,The thing punches him again-  
  
Suddenly Neogunner runs up to them and pulls Killerzero out of the way.He drags him to safety-Neogunner's vains are pumping with blood-he is angered by his comrade's defeat.He takes out his duel magnums,He feels invinsible,and in a rage he opens fire on thing thing.The soldier screams in a blood thirsty rage.He is pissed he runs up to the thing and trys to empty his gun on it's face-too late,the thing punches him,he falls.Droping the magnums,in a slaming noise they fall-He takes out his paratrooper riffle-with no fear,he fires at it,as the thing stomps on his chest,breaking the small plated armor,he screams he has a broken rib now,but he does not feel the pain for long.As numbless overfills his body,he concentrates on the single thing on his kind,and takes out his combat knife,his last weapon he goted for this mission and stabs the thing.With a finnal stab green blood poors out of the monster.The thing falls-it's finnaly over.Darkness over takes Neogunner........  
  
A dark dream over takes him........  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
PART B:  
  
Operation Clean Sweep.After several sightings and hearings about the undead,and other brutal killings,Umbrella White has announced "Operation Clean Sweep" a operation to silence the survivors.A operation to cover up the T-Virus spill.But there is another mission here.Another truth.....The cruel soldiers that are here,are from Umbrella White.They are here to see if they can silence the dieing civilians.They also are here to fight death.These soldiers were trained on Rockford Island, for Umbrella French Division.However they are now established in "OPERATION CLEAN SWEEP" for other purposes.The team is simply called "cleaners",there is several rumors about a super soldier program to replace the currant "Cleaner"teams....  
  
A dream of good and evil is running threw Neogunner's mind.............................................................................................  
  
DEATH...  
DARKNESS..  
EVIL...  
  
WAKE UP....  
LIGHT...  
It's not time yet...  
Life...  
If you can,take it back..  
  
He wake up......................................................................................   
  
"ugh...........are you okay?"  
"Killerzero.........are you?"  
"yeah I'm still alive....."  
"You've been asleep for 5 hours"  
"What the hell is that thing I killed........?"  
"It's call a Tyrant........relax,It's over...for now"  
"Your eye...."  
"Yeah I know,my left eye...I won't be able to see out of it again......"  
"I........I'm sorry"  
"it's not your fault"  
"Are we?.......are we still going with mission"  
"It's over now,we can't do this.....it's too........"  
"Sick?"  
"yes......."  
"alright we got to go,we need to get to the EVAC. Point"  
  
Both soldiers get up and exit for the door,it is time for them to see if they can fight for there life,it is time to see if they can survive...........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:I kinda rushed at the end,sorry :p 


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil:Cruel Honor  
  
2002,Based on a R.E. RPG   
on MSN CHAT,Resident Evil  
belongs to Capcom.inc  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3:Fades of Darkness.........  
  
It's been several hours,after I incounter the Tyrant 002.It seems that the unit broked my ribs,and that it was a rouge unit.It probilly broked out after the T-virus spill.....I taste blood in my mouth,my comrade's eye is still bleeding.My ribs are fractured...I feel my bones pokeing against my insides....It feels horrible...I put on my armor,in a hope to use this as a cast....It works for now....I look at my paratrooper riffle,it's still intact....my magnums are gone,my friend forgoted to recover them....I look at my comrade again as he bandages his eyes with a medic kit.He nods at me...I nod back...  
  
It's time to return to the world of surival horror...  
  
  
"We got to get to the EVAC. point....."  
"I understand..."  
"But first we must check up on the other teams.."  
"They might still be alive..."  
".............................Maybe....."  
"Let's go"  
  
As Killerzero storms out before me,I took one more glance around before I lefted this place..It seems he brunged me back into the RPD,after we foughted the tyrant.As we slowly and cautiously walked threw the hallway leading to the waiting room,we heard moanings-inhuman moanings-that can only mean one thing-  
  
CRASH!!!!!!  
  
We were perpared,but this caughted us off guard,the undead zombies that were infected by the T-virus camed busting threw the windows of the RPF,it seems that not even wooden barraides can hold these monsters.As Killerzero started to run,I did too there were too much of them and to little of,we din't have the bullets to spare.I looked into one of the eyes of the undead-it's face was horrible,they thing was truely a monster from hell.I sall the same pupileless eyes from the tyrant,I ran-by the time I stoped I hited by elbow against the door and we were in the waiting room,I unloaded my paratrooper riffle on several zombies that made it's way in the way in the waiting room,as a paniced Killerzero closed slamed the door-we can still hear the undead calling for our blood........  
  
I stood up,still feeling the pain of the fractured rib.A gleeming light caughted my eyes....I took a look at it...can it be?It was a cylinder styled weapon.It was kinda big,when I picked it up,it felted very heavy.A smirk was across my face....  
  
"A gernade launcher......."  
"Quite an impressive weapon...."  
"Incase we greet another Tyrant....."  
  
I took a glance left,there was a stack of gernade rounds.About thirty-two rounds total...I smirked again......theres no point of being quiet in the world of the undead.It's time to go out with a bang..........  
  
"Alright,let's go,we need to check up on the Cleaner Teams....."  
  
Killerzero noded.......,then we both stormed threw the lobby and smashed threw the main door.Once we were outside we took a quick look.This place is truely hell.......there is litter and trash everwhere.Stack of broken cars on fire,and the foul smell of death.I can see Killerzero looking threw his right eye.He noded.There was also a bunch of baracades.I think the policeforce seted these up.But it seems they were no match for whatever rushed threw here days ago......We're now in the front yard of the RPD,we keepted looking at the dirty streets and bodys everywhere.There was even a dead baby on a car..I looked the other way,I had seen enought death,for the past seven hours.  
  
"Shit,this place is a warzone...."  
"You damn right,this is..."  
  
I thought about the other teams,there was 3 in total.One was at the Racoon City Park,Another downtown,and us at the RPD.I thoughted for a while...There was no time to check up on the team at the park,It was too damn far.We can only try and find the ones that were closes to us.The ones in downtown.  
  
"Hey,Zero.........."  
"yeah?"  
"We don't have time to check on two teams."  
"We have all the time we want."  
"................................................."  
"We need to check up on one team........"  
"We don't need both..."  
"perhaps."  
"alright,Im a lazy guy,I'll go with your idea"  
"Agreed"   
  
As the two soldiers jog there way towards the there destination,They have no idea they are being watched....for a nemesis crounching on top of a building seeks another prey.The monster looks at another man,a puny man.A man that was running away from him.The monster decided to toy with this cowardly human.....But soon he will have his blood.......  
  
Brad Vickers...........  
"SSTTARRSS..."  
  
To Be Continued..........  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:This chapter is 1st person veiw point,the next chapter won't be like this. 


End file.
